Truth and Lies
by Rainbowmnms
Summary: Maeko was expelled from the Noah Clan because the Earl found her weak. She roamed the world for years. One day, she encounters two exorcists. She'd seen exorcists before, so why did these two interest her so much? Though her family secretly misses her, she finds a new home in the most unlikely place, but she must keep her true nature a secret. LavixOCxTyki Nice Noahs! (I love them)
1. The Noah of Truth

_**Chapter 1: The Noah of Truth**_

~Maeko~

I walked down the busy streets of the town, taking in my surroundings. I loved being surrounded by life, and the best place to do that was in towns. There were so many people and they were all living their own lives. I passed by the baker who was yelling out to people and offering them croissants. I inhaled deeply as I walked past the flower shop, enjoying the smell of flowers that drifted gently towards me. I closed my eyes and walked, clasping my hands behind my back. My boots tapped gently on the cobbles of the street.

"Oi!" a man yelled. My eyes snapped open as I broke free from my flower-induced trance. I bumped directly into a giant man…well, he was more like a wall than a man.

"I am _so _sorry!" I squeaked, staring up at him and taking a few steps backwards.

"Watch it," he growled and then went on his way. I straightened up, pretending that I hadn't just been cowering from the giant.

"Watch it!" I growled under my breath, doing my best to sound exactly like the huge man had. People gave me some weird looks. I shrugged and went on my way.

"Allen, we should contact the order before we eat. We were _supposed _to right after we finished collecting the innocence. You need to put your duties before your stomach!" a man shouted. I glanced around, trying to find the source of the voice. I wasn't sure what it was, but something about that voice stood out to me.

"Sorry, Lavi! I can't help it. If you were a parasite type, then you might understand," a boy yelled back. I caught sight of the boy. He had snow-white hair, which struck me as odd. Who was I to judge, though? His hair was only one of the strange features he possessed. A strange design stretched across the right side of his face, a pentacle-like symbol at the top. I followed after him, trying to get a closer look. I muttered a few words and the world around me lit up. I didn't like to use this ability, but my curiosity got the best of me.

When I used it, I could sense the emotions and thoughts of every person that I touched. It honestly intimidated me, but my ever-present sense of curiosity trumped the intimidation. Individual people lit up different colors, showing me their moods. Red meant angry, blue meant sad, yellow meant excited… It was strange, though. When I looked at the boy he lit up a brilliant pink. It was the color of kindness and love. He must have been very caring. I smiled. I'd never seen anyone that bright, and to discover it in such a young boy was even more surprising.

That's when I saw it. His right eye lit up a bright red. It stood out angrily against his rosy pink tone. I wasn't sure of the secret behind it, but my curiosity was going crazy. I strode towards him, wading through the crowd to get even closer. I burst from the crowd and slammed into him. He yelled out.

I gasped as his emotions and thoughts flooded into me. Unfortunately, his thoughts were mostly about food. There was one, though, that stood out to me. He was thinking about the innocence he and his partner, Lavi, had just collected. That's when I sensed it. He had innocence. It was in his left hand. I shut off my vision and stared at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern in his eyes. I smiled and nodded. I turned to leave, almost merging with the crowd again before he grabbed my wrist. "Hey, what's your name?" he asked.

I stared at him, determined to keep my mouth shut. No good would come from making friends with an exorcist. I guess that was just an excuse, though. I was just afraid. I broke free from his grasp and plunged back into the crowd that was buzzing around us. I disappeared easily. I looked back and saw him searching for me. Suddenly, his friend joined him. I presumed this was the Lavi that he was thinking about. Lavi had an eye patch and reddish hair. He smiled widely at the presence of his friend. I noticed that he also possessed innocence. I could sense it. I stared at Lavi. He was handsome. I found myself unable to look away for reasons that I didn't understand. "What are you looking for?" Lavi asked.

The boy, Allen Walker, looked to his friend, "There was a girl." He turned back to the crowd. I ducked down, afraid that he was going to see me.

Lavi patted Allen on the shoulder, "Isn't there always?"

Allen frowned, "No, that's not what I meant. There was something strange about her."

"Was she an akuma?" Lavi asked. I raised a brow. How would that boy know if I was an akuma just by looking at me? Sure, I had that ability, but I didn't know of any human that possessed it.

"No. My eye didn't pick anything up…but still…" he said, looking confused and inquisitive. _His eye? That must be why it's so strange? Is it a curse?_

"Then it's not our problem, right?" Lavi said, "Let's go contact the order and then get something to eat. Notice the fact that I said contact the order _and then _get something to eat?"

Allen nodded and followed after his friend. I watched them disappear into the diner on the side of Main Street. I decided to wait for them to come out. My curiosity wasn't yet quenched. I waited there for a long time, standing and watching the people pass by. Watching places like this always made me feel like I could fit in with them. I knew I was different, but when I merged with the crowds I felt normal. No one stared at me or wondered what I was. Of course, right now I had hidden myself, my normally dark skin covered with a milky façade.

I snapped to attention as the two exorcists walked back out of the diner. Allen patted his stomach, smiling, "That was nice."

"Glad I could pay for your feast. Next time, you're paying for your own meal," Lavi said harshly even though he was grinning. He struck me as the kind of person that smiled often. I watched them from a distance.

"I guess we should get back to the order, then," Allen said, yawning.

"Yeah, we need to deliver the innocence," Lavi replied, stretching his arms above his head. Allen led the way, slowly making his way to the edge of the street. Lavi followed a little ways behind him. I watched them as they plowed through the thick crowd. I followed them. Something about the two intrigued me. I'd seen plenty of exorcists before, but these two were different. They stood out to me. It kept me interested. My eyes were glued to them as if I'd miss something should I look away.

Allen waited for the carriages to pass by before making his way across the busy street. Lavi followed on his heels. That's when the thought hit me like a brick chucked at my face. My head snapped to the side, my long, dark hair flying as I looked to my left. '_Shit! The horses are going crazy!' _Important or desperate thoughts usually made themselves known to me without my consent.

I saw the owner of the thought. He was struggling with the reigns, his horses squealing and bucking. My eyes went wide as I saw where they were heading, running full-speed.

"Lavi!" I screamed. His head snapped up and he whirled around, meeting my eyes. He stood still, not realizing what was flying towards him. He stared at me and cocked his head. I growled and sprinted towards him. I body slammed him to the side. He cried out as we collapsed against the cobbles. The horses slammed past us, their hooves pounding against the street. I let my head droop and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God," I breathed.

"Whoa," Lavi murmured, his shock showing in his voice. My head snapped up and my eyes went wide. I was lying on top of him, our bodies pressed against each other. I rolled off of him immediately and sat up, brushing my hair away from my face and tucking it behind my ear. I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"Lavi! Are you alright?" Allen asked, pulling him to his feet. Lavi nodded, still not having broken free of his shock. He shook his head a few times as if to ward of his stunned silence. He turned his head and looked down at me. He offered me his hand. I took it thankfully and he hauled me to my feet. The three of us made our way to the other side of the street and stopped once we got there.

"I guess I should say thanks," Lavi said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

I smiled, "It was nothing."

He stared at me indignantly, "What are you talking about? You just saved my life!"

"I guess I did, huh?" I said, my voice wavering a bit. I squeaked and flinched as he patted my shoulder, "I have to repay you somehow."

I shook my head vigorously, "No…you really don't. I'll be on my way now." I turned to leave.

"Hey, wait a second!" Allen said, "You're her aren't you?"

I froze up, _crap! _"This is the girl you saw earlier?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it," Allen stated, grabbing my wrist again. It was his left hand that grabbed me. His innocence was strong there. I felt an urge to reach out and destroy it. It would be so easy. I could just snap his arm and…I shook my head to clear my mind of those thoughts. I yanked my hand back, trying not to look at him. I was sure that the crosses on my forehead had shown up and that was something I didn't want these two to see. I tried to hide them with my hair until I felt them fade again.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lavi asked. I lifted my head and met his eyes. He was looking at me with concerned and caring eyes. I smiled, "You're a nice guy, huh?"

"I'd like to think so," he said with a grin.

"Can…"I began, but let my voice drift off. I was about to ask him for something impossible. I'd thought about it for a long time, but always found a reason not to do it. The obvious reason would be because I'm a member of the Noah Clan. It would be impossible for me to do it. I was also a little scared. I nervously ran my fingers along the cold metal of my bow. Right now it was collapsed in on itself, folded up tightly until it was about the size of a pen. If I were to use it, it would unfold to the size of a normal bow and I'd direct my power to create arrows. I suppose touching it gave me comfort.

"Can…what?" he asked, cocking his head again.

"Nothing. I have to go. Bye," I said quickly, turning again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him, "Where do you think you're going?"

I squirmed, but didn't want to use my full strength. I could easily shrug him off, but he would figure out that there was something strange about me. I gave up, slumping against his chest, "No where."

"What were you going to ask?" he questioned, releasing me. I looked up at him and shrunk back a little. I tended to do that when I was unsettled.

"I-I want to join," I whispered under my breath.

"Would you mind saying that a bit louder?" Allen asked gently.

I glanced at him and took a deep breath. Did I really want to ask them this? Did I really _want _to join the Black Order? Did I really want to become an exorcist? It would mean living with a secret…a secret that would most likely get me killed if the Black Order found out about it. But what was I doing with my life anyway? I wandered the streets every day, trying to fit in and disappear. Honestly, I hated myself. Maybe joining others who stood out from a crowd would make me feel at home. I'd never felt at home before. It sounded nice.

I took another deep breath and looked Lavi in the eye, "I want to join the Black Order. Can you take me there?"

His mouth dropped open, "You're an innocence accommodator?"

Well, he didn't need to know that I didn't necessarily use _innocence _per say… I nodded my head, "I want to become an exorcist."

"Are you sure? It's a dangerous job," Allen said, his worry lacing his voice. I grinned a little. I doubted that any akuma could kill me. Actually, I knew that no akuma could kill me. I was more worried about what the Earl would say if he found out about it. The only thing that could kill me was my own family. They'd exiled me all those years ago for being weak, for caring. If they'd wanted to kill me they already would have. I could see the Earl being furious, though. He'd despite me even more for strengthening their side, even though he said I wasn't strong to begin with.

"Stop worrying, Allen. I'm sure she knows what she's getting into," Lavi protested. I totally had no idea, but that's ok. "It'll be nice having another female exorcist around," he said, winking. I blushed a little.

"So, what's your name?" Allen asked.

"Oh yeah, you haven't told us that yet," Lavi said, only just now realizing it.

I was silent for a moment before I said, "Maeko."

"That's a nice name," Allen said with a strangely calming smile. I couldn't help but smile back, "Thanks."

"Well, let's get going. We were just on our way back to the order. It's not too far. Just a train ride away," Lavi said. I nodded.

_God, what am I doing?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading my first chapter. I'll be updating soon, so look forward to it! :) Don't forget to leave a review.**


	2. The Black Order

_**Chapter 2: The Black Order**_

~Maeko~

He was launching as many questions as he could think of towards me. It was unnerving, but it would look weird if I didn't answer them.

"So, how old are you?" Lavi asked.

_Older than you…by a lot_. "Seventeen," I replied.

"Oh, then I'm older than you. Allen's not. He's just a kid," Lavi said.

"I am _not _a kid!" Allen protested. I laughed and Lavi looked pleased. I'd pretty much told him everything about me…or I _would _have told him everything if all of my answers weren't lies.

"What's your innocence like?" Lavi asked. That seemed like an easy question to answer, but it really wasn't. I didn't actually have any innocence. Sure, I had a weapon, but it didn't have innocence in it. I guessed that Lavi and Allen wouldn't be able to tell the difference, though. I reached to my hip where my bow was stowed. I unhooked it from my belt and held it out to show Lavi.

He stared at it, "What exactly…is it?"

I smiled, "Watch." I usually kept it in its small form, but in order to show Lavi I had to expand it. I clicked a button on the side and a series of clicks immediately followed as the thin sheets of metal slid past each other and stretched the about the length of two of my arms put together. It emitted a final click as it locked in place.

"Whoa!" Lavi exclaimed, his eyes wide. He raised an eyebrow, "Why doesn't it have a string?"

"It doesn't need a string. My…innocence, works as the string," I said, hoping that they didn't pick up that I had hesitated at the word innocence. If they had noticed anything, they'd ignored it.

"Do you have arrows also?" Allen asked, also inspected my bow.

I shook my head. I held the bow with my right hand and reached forward with my left. As soon as my hand got close enough, a golden string appeared and I pulled it back with my two front fingers. I pulled it far back and the golden arrow appeared, I released and it flew high and far.

"That's impressive," Lavi said.

"I agree," added Allen, smiling again. He seemed to smile often, which I found comforting. I was told that the Black Order was full of stern, hardworking exorcists. They had to be like that to do their job. I guess that's why these two exorcists stood out to me. They seemed…different?

"Maeko, why do you want to become an exorcist?" Allen asked. I froze and lowered my head, letting my hair fall down over my eyes. They stopped a few feet in front of me, no doubt wondering why I'd halted.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. We're all entitled to our secrets. I'm sorry I asked," Allen said, sensing my discomfort. I took a deep shaky breath. What was the point of this if they found out that I was a Noah…or used to be…before I even got to the order? What would be the point then?

"I'm alone…that's why. I've been alone for a long, long time. And I'm weak. I always have been. That's why I want to become an exorcist," I said, hugging myself. My new companions were silent for a long time. My hair blew in the wind. I was thankfully for it, glad that it was long enough to cover my face. I was sad, but I didn't cry. My tears had run dry long ago. I doubted I'd be able to cry, even if I wanted to.

I flinched as Lavi placed his hand on my head to comfort me. I looked up at him. He was smiling widely. Not only that, he was smiling at me. I hadn't had anyone smile at _me _like that before. I'd seen smiles, but none of them were for me. "I think we're all weak in our own way," he said, "It's not something you should be ashamed of."

I stared at him and my arms dropped to my sides. As if it were some miracle, a tear slid down my cheek. I'd forgotten what it felt like to cry. Lavi's brow furrowed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

I shook my head, "I'm alright. Sorry."

"Don't apologize for something like that," Allen said. Lavi patted my head and then lowered his arm.

"You're right," I said, taking a deep breath, "Let's go." They both smiled and nodded. Somehow I felt at home with these two. I could already see that we would become good friends. Still, one thought gnawed at me. I couldn't forget that I wasn't like them. I was a Noah. It was my secret. My lie.

* * *

~Tyki Mikk~

"Play with me!" Road whined. I ignored her blatantly, but she was a persistent person.

"Tyki you're always so boring!" she complained. I lowered my book and stared at her.

"I don't have any intention of playing with you," I deadpanned.

"Why not. It would be more fun than whatever you're doing right now."

I set my book down on the table and turned my attention to her, "You mean reading?"

"Yeah…reading," she grumbled.

"You should consider it. It's a stimulating pastime," I said. I smoothed my dark hair back, brushing it away from my forehead.

"Tyki!" she whined against, "Why won't you play? Maeko always played with me!"

That got my attention. I stood up suddenly, "Don't talk about her!" My voice had come out louder than I'd intended and Road had flinched back. I took a deep breath to calm myself and spoke again, "I thought I told you not to mention that name."

"She's not just a name…" Road said.

"That's all she is to us now. We are allied with the Earl. We follow him. Now stop whining like a _child _and do something productive for once," I scolded. She grumbled something under her breath as she stalked out of the room. I sat down against and pressed my palm to my forehead. I clutched my chest with the other hand.

Whenever I thought about her my heart hurt. It had been so many years, but it still felt like she'd been exiled so recently. I wouldn't say that I missed her, though. Whenever I remembered her I felt pain. The pain wouldn't go away until thoughts of her faded again. Sometimes I wondered what she was doing or where she was. Whenever I found myself thinking those things I would quickly crush the contemplations. She was gone and I doubted that I would ever see her again.

I took a deep breath and held it for a long time. "Maeko," I breathed. Even saying her name caused me pain.

* * *

~Maeko~

"So do we climb it?" I asked. Allen opened his mouth to say something, but Lavi shut him up.

"Yeah, we climb it. See you up there," he said. He smiled and then grabbed Allen.

"Wait, Lavi! What are you saying?" Allen protested. I watched as they rocked towards the sky on Lavi's hammer. I frowned and stared at the cliff. I took a deep breath and reached for my bow. I wasn't sure how tall this thing was, (the top of the cliff was hidden by a thick fog).

I pulled back an arrow and sent it flying as far as I could. Better safe than sorry.

* * *

~Lavi~

"Why would you do something like that?" Allen demanded.

I looked at him and crossed my arms over my chest, "It's a test. I want to see if she's really up to this." I stared at the edge of the cliff. I watched intently, anticipating the moment that her dark eyes appeared.

"You were worried about her?" Allen asked.

"Maybe a little," I said, "Being an exorcist is dangerous. If she can't climb a cliff, I don't think she'll be up to it."

"You seem awfully concerned about her," Allen pointed out.

I scoffed, "Aren't you?"

"Not like you are," he said with a knowing smile. I wasn't sure what he thought he knew, but he kept smiling smugly.

"Cut it out," I growled.

"Alright," he said, but kept smiling.

"Tch…" I looked away from him and stared at the cliff's edge. I practically jumped ten feet in the air when something bright appeared. "What the?"

I narrowed my eye to slits and examined whatever it was closer. It shone brightly and I suddenly recognized that glow. It was the same golden color as the arrow Maeko had used earlier. This time, however, it wasn't an arrow. It looked like a grappling hook of some sort.

"Watch out!" yelled a voice from above me. I looked up immediately and my eyes went wide. I hadn't seen her fly past me, but Maeko was flying above me. Actually, it was more like plummeting towards me.

"Wait, wait wai—" I started. It wasn't like yelling that would help me, but I said it anyway. My voice was cut off as she knocked the wind out of me. We tumbled to the ground and she ended up on top of me again. "I feel like you land on top of me a lot," I wheezed.

"Sorry," she squeaked, "I can't really control where I land."

"It's ok. Could I ask you something though?" I said. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She stared at me expectantly and nodded. I couldn't help but think that she was sort of cute right then. "Would you mind removing your elbow from my stomach?"

Her eyes went wide and she rocketed off of me. I gasped for air and clutched my stomach. I couldn't help but laugh, "You sure are a strange one, aren't you?"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Allen asked. He walked up to Maeko and offered her his hand. She took it and thanked him. She was a lot shorter than Allen, which I found strange. I considered Allen to be pretty short, so seeing someone this much shorter than him was surprising. I attributed the fact that it hadn't hurt much when she landed on me to her small size.

"Well…welcome to the Black Order," I said, getting to my feet. She cocked her head and I gestured to behind us. Her jaw dropped.

* * *

~Maeko~

"I had no idea it was this huge!" I exclaimed.

Lavi laughed and Allen nervously said, "Yeah. When I first got here I wasn't expecting this either." I smiled and bounded up to the giant gate.

"That's really amazing," I said.

"Thank you," said a deep, booming voice. I jumped back and collided with Allen. He steadied me and pushed me forward again.

"We've got a possible new exorcist. Let us in," Allen called.

"I'm not just going to let strangers in like that!" said the voice, "I have to check first."

"Did you just call us strangers?" Lavi asked.

"Commencing scan," bellowed the voice.

I leaned closer to Lavi, "I feel like he's being a bit overdramatic, don't you think?"

"I'm pretty sure that's just how he is," Lavi whispered back. I nodded in understanding.

"Alright, none of you are akuma. You can pass, Allen," said the voice.

"Thanks, Gatekeeper. Wait, so you did know who I was!" Allen protested as the giant gate began to move.

"Better be safe than sorry!" the Gatekeeper chimed. I smiled to myself. I'd thought that very same thing only a few moments ago.

"Just let it go, Allen," Lavi said.

Allen grumbled and led the way inside. The inside was a huge room. It was relatively dim, but I could easily make out the fact that someone was standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Hello!" said an exhaustingly cheerful voice, "Welcome back Allen! Lavi!"

I hugged myself. I somehow felt awkward. I got this weird feeling that I was intruding.

"And who's this?" she asked. She stepped a little closer so that I could make out her face. She was pretty, but in a girly sort of way. She had long, dark hair that was pulled up into pigtails. She wore a skirt that was way too short for my liking. I compared her appearance to my leather jacket and long jeans. I also took notice of the fact that each time I took a step in this echo-ridden room, I could hear the sound of my combat boots jump back to my ears.

"My name is Maeko," I said.

"It's nice to meet you!" she said, "My name is Lenalee."

"She's looking to become an exorcist," Lavi said. I awkwardly shifted from foot to foot. Part of me wanted to sprint out of there and never return to the Black Order again, but the other part kept my feet planted. I'd come this far and I wasn't about to turn back so easily.

"Oh, then I'd better take you to see my brother," she said with a smile.

"Brother?" I asked.

"Lenalee's brother is the Chief. Komui is head of the European Branch here," Allen said, "I'm going to the cafeteria. I'm starving. Good luck, Maeko."

I waved after him, "Thanks, Allen." I was surprised that my manners had held up after all these years of not interacting with people. I sighed.

"Come on, this way. I'm sure he won't need to perform any procedures," Lenalee said as she walked off, gesturing for me to follow her. I gulped. Procedures?

* * *

**The next chapter will be coming soon, (most likely). I have a deal with my sister. When she writes a chapter, I write a chapter. Hurry up, Sis. I know you're reading this. If you write your chapter all of my lovely readers won't have to wait as long! :)  
****Leave a review if you want. Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Mysterious Innocence

_**Chapter 3: The Mysterious "Innocence"**_

~Maeko~

The Black Order was…enormous. I could have easily gotten lost if Lenalee hadn't been guiding me the entire time. We turned down so many hallways and went through so many doors that I began to believe that I would never see the light of day again. "How do you not get lost in here?" I asked. I tripped on my own foot almost as soon as the words escaped my lips.

I landed on the ground and groaned. Lenalee knelt down beside me, "I've been here ever since I was little…I guess you could call it my home. The Black Order is just that for most exorcists. It's our home."

I got to my feet and noticed that my knee was bleeding. I quickly covered it up. I knew that it would heal within seconds and if Lenalee saw that, she'd discover the truth. I angrily wiped the blood from my knee and it looked normal again. I glanced at Lenalee, but she'd already turned around and started walking again. I jogged to catch up to her.

"Have most of the exorcists been here ever since they were children?" I asked. She waited a moment before she answered me.

"Some of them, yes. Most of them, no," she said. I heard darkness in her voice. I hadn't taken her to be the sort to have that sort of darkness. She seemed just like a happy little girl on the outside. Who was I to judge, though? I had more secrets than I could count. She was entitled to hers as well.

"I'm sorry for asking. I didn't mean to bring anything up," I said quietly.

She stopped walking and I looked at her. She looked up at me and smiled gently. Her eyes were kind and comforting. It took me by surprise. "It's alright. I have my brother now and I have my friends…" she said, "I couldn't be happier. My family is there for me. That's what matters."

I felt a pang in my chest. I suddenly felt like curling up in a ball and running from the world. _My family is there for me. That's what matters. _That's more than what I had. My family didn't care. They'd stood there and watched as I was ripped away from them. The Earl sent me away and they didn't even try and stop him. My mind started to drift to the place it always does when I think about the other Noahs.

"What's wrong?" Lenalee asked, "Are you feeling sick?"

I snapped out of it and shook my head. I put on a fake smile, "I was just thinking." I rid myself of all thoughts of Tyki. I'd been thinking of him ever since I'd left. I refused to let it go on. I wouldn't think about him again…not in this new life of mine.

"Alright, then. We're almost there," she said, though she seemed suspicious. I appreciated her concern, but I couldn't tell her what I was really thinking about.

* * *

~Tyki~

"I need you to run an _errand _for me," he had said. The Earl wasn't a very patient man when it came to his little errands. If I took my time now he wouldn't be pleased. Part of me didn't appreciate acting like his dog, but it was out of my hands now. The entire Noah clan had agreed that it would be best to support the Earl. I had thought it was a reasonable idea then. Now, though, I felt differently. Ever since I lose Maeko I'd become less loyal. There it went again…that pesky pain in my chest.

"Excuse me, Sir. Guests are not permitted back here," said a voice, breaking me out of my stupor.

I stopped walking and turned to the man. I didn't doubt that he was the inn's manager. I didn't care, though. I turned away from him and continued on my way. "Sir, did you not hear me?" the man asked. He stepped into my path.

My eyes narrowed and I evaluated him. He was just a simple subhuman. He was covered in filth and had uncleanly stubble on his chin. He was a few inches shorter than me, but he probably weighed more. I leaned close to him and smiled, "I apologize for the intrusion, but I really must proceed."

He crossed his arms, "I can't let you go to the back."

I straightened my back so that I towered over him, "Is that so?" I began to feel the darkness rise. I usually maintained some semblance of balance, but at times like this I began to lose it. The Noah inside of me would start to take hold. I wicked grin spread across my face and my arm shot forward swiftly. I wrapped my hand around the man's beating heart in a matter of seconds. I squeezed. He cried out.

"You should never have spoken, fool," I hissed.

"Tyki!" scolded a voice. I froze and looked past the man. Behind him, Lulu Bell stood in the doorway. She looked at me sternly and her eyes were blank. "Don't kill him. We use this place more than you know. If you kill him we won't be able to use this place on a whim. Give him to me."

I grimaced and let him fall to the ground. He shivered. If I had clutched his heart even a bit tighter he would be dead right now. I felt the Noah inside of me start to even out. The stigmata on my forehead still tingled from the exhilaration.

"The Earl told me you were coming," Lulu Bell said as she stepped over the quivering body of the man I'd just almost murdered.

"I don't understand why he can't just do this himself," I grumbled. I reached into my jacket and pulled out the tiny drawstring bag that was stowed there. It was small, about the size of my palm, and made of leather. I had my suspicions as to what was inside.

"You're not questioning him, are you?" she asked calmly as she took the back from my outstretched hand.

I sighed as if the conversation were boring me, "Of course not." The truth was that I was questioning him. I knew what the Earl intended to do. When I'd first heard I didn't care at all. Now, though, something about it bothered me. I couldn't tell what it was, but I wasn't all around fond of the Earl's plans; however, I would still cooperate.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" Lulu asked. I didn't react. Instead, I kept a calm façade. I turned away from her and started towards the door.

"You must forget her," Lulu Bell said, "She's most likely dead. I doubt that the Earl would have let her live all of these years."

I froze and whirled on her. I slammed her against the wall. "Shut your mouth!" I growled.

She stared at me, her face remaining unchanged, "You're slipping, Tyki."

"I'll be the one to judge that for myself," I growled. I pulled away from her and left her there, staring after me. I stepped outside and took a deep breath. I slowly regained my composure. I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall of the inn. I hid my eyes under the brim of my hat and resumed my human form. I clenched my hands into fists and started on my way.

_She's most likely dead. _The words kept drifting around my head. Could Maeko really be dead? I wanted to find out for myself, but I had no way of finding her. She was lost to me and that fact was what hurt.

* * *

~Komui~

"Reever! Where did you put that…that thing?" I yelled. I was wedged in between the platform and my genius machine.

"Chief, you have to specify which 'thing' you're talking about!" he yelled up to me. I grumbled as I dislodged myself. I sat up and almost tumbled off of the elevated platform that I was perched on.

"The one with the pointing thing and the flat edge!" I yelled down to him. I peeked over the side as something was hurled towards my face. I yelled out and barely caught it before it lodged itself into my beautiful cranium.

"You could have killed me! What would Lenalee do if I weren't here? What would I do if I didn't have Lenalee in heaven?" I practically screamed.

"One: I doubt you're going to heaven. Two: you need to strop screaming like a little girl. It's really unbecoming," Reever said.

"I don't scream like a girl!" I protested. I was about to turn back to my machine and put on the finishing touches with that thing when Lenalee walked in. "Lenalee!" I shouted. That's when my foot slipped and I tumbled off of the platform. I landed on my back and slammed my head on the ground. I moaned, "That hurt."

Reever stood over me, "There you go again. Screaming like a girl."

"I don't scream like a girl!" I insisted as I sat up. I rubbed my head and felt the bump that was already forming.

"Brother, I have someone I want you to meet," Lenalee said as she approached me. She helped me to my feet and smiled. I grinned and patted her head.

"You're such a good girl," I cooed.

She grumbled and elbowed me in the ribs. I rubbed my now-aching side. Something moved in the corner of my eye and I turned to examine it. A girl stood in front of me. She was really short and had long, dark brown hair. She looked at me expectantly. The most striking thing about her was the look in her eyes. She looked like she'd seen more than I could imagine. "And who are you?" I asked.

"I-I'm Maeko," she said nervously, "Nice to meet you."

"She wants to become an exorcist. You'll want to take her to meet Hevlaska, yes?" Lenalee asked.

I looked at the girl, "_You _want to become and exorcist? But you're so…_tiny_."

That earned me another punch to the stomach. I nodded, "You're right. I'm sorry. I'll never do it again."

"It's really alright. I know I'm small, but I still want to become an exorcist. I hope that's alright with you, Sir."

I stared at her and she tensed up. There were a few seconds of silence in which I continued to scrutinize her. "I like her!" I announced.

"Does that have anything to do with the fact that she just called you Sir?" Lenalee asked.

I nodded, "It has everything to do with that. I like her honesty!"

"What honesty?"

"I don't know!" I said. I took the girl's hand and led her away, "Reever, do finish working on my slice of genius with that thing!"

"By 'slice of genius' I assume you mean your invention. By 'thing' I assume you mean the tool that I hurled at your face earlier," Reever drawled.

"You got it!" I called over my shoulder. I turned to the girl, "Well, Maeko. It's time for you to meet Hevlaska. She'll tell us whether or not you can become an exorcist."

I walked quickly down the hallway and practically dragged Maeko the entire time. I sped past Lavi. He perked up when he saw us coming. "Sorry Lavi, can't talk right now. See you soon. Find Allen. Make sure he isn't eating all of the food in the kitchen!"

"Wai—Maeko! Where are you—" Lavi began.

"Hevlaska. Have a nice day, Lavi!" I yelled without turning to look at him.

"Sorry, Lavi! I'll see you soon, ok?" Maeko said.

With that we turned around the corner and I pulled Maeko onto the platform. It started to move under our feet and she lost her balance. I caught her before she fell. She smiled gratefully and I nodded.

"So…who is Hevlaska?" Maeko asked.

I smiled, "Our prophet!"

"Oh," she said.

I stared at her. I wondered what Hevlaska would find. Something about this girl seemed mysterious. I wasn't sure what it was, but she seemed to be unique.

* * *

~Maeko~

The platform came to a sudden stop. I almost lost my balance against, but this time I didn't need the Branch Head's help to balance myself again. I didn't want the excess humiliation that would come with falling face-first onto the platform. I glanced around me but strangely saw only darkness. This was a strange place.

"I suppose I should warn you..." Komui said. I raised an eyebrow seconds before cold, tentacle-like extremities wrapped themselves around my chest. My arms were pinned to my sides and both of my legs were lifted off of the ground. My eyes went wide when I saw what was lifting me.

"So this is Hevlaska?" I asked. I couldn't help but stare. I'd heard of the Black Order's prophet before. I hadn't known that this was said prophet, however.

"Yes, my name is Hevlaska," she said. I nodded and tried to stay calm. Somehow I felt like she was probing my insides. I squirmed uncomfortably.

"I will now determine your synchronization rate. Please be still and remain calm," she said. Her voice seemed to come from all directions. Let's just say it didn't help me carry out her requests.

"Synchronization rate?" I asked.

"It reflects the bond between you and your innocence," Komui interjected. My stomach dropped. I didn't have innocence. This was bad. I had to get out of here.

"No, that's really not necessary!" I exclaimed. I writhed in Hevlaska's tight grasp, which only made her hold me tighter.

"I already know what you're trying to hide," Hevlaska said. I stopped writhing and his my face behind my hair.

"What is it Hevlaska?" she asked as she set me down gently. I fell to my knees and stared at my hands.

"This girl is not an innocence accommodator," Hevlaska said, "She cannot become an exorcist." The words stung, but I suppose that, in some cruel way, they were true. I didn't have innocence. I didn't belong here. What was I even doing, anyway? "However," Hevlaska said calmly, "She does possess something else. I don't know what, but she is different. She is special. Therefore, I suggest you accept her into our ranks. Her compassion will last forever."

I listened to her words calmly. Compassion? I didn't understand. I looked up at her and wiped at the tears that I didn't even realize were falling.

"Her compassion?" Komui repeated. He looked to be in deep thought. I waited for him to say whatever was on his mind. Finally he opened his mouth, "Couldn't you be a little _less _cryptic sometime? For goodness sake! I'll have to ask Bookman about this." Komui pulled a lever and we rocked upwards.

"Unfortunately, if you don't have any innocence, I can't perform any procedures on you," Komui mumbled.

I stared at him, "What?"

He looked surprised, "Oh? Did I say that aloud?" I looked away and grimaced. When the platform came to a stop and the doors in front of us slid open I saw something that I didn't expect.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Lavi asked. He rushed to my side and put comforting hands on my shoulders. I was confused for a moment and then realized that I was sitting on the ground with tearstains on my cheek.

I managed a weak smile, "I'm ok. Sorry to make you worry."

Lavi looked relieved and helped me up. He let me lean on him, which was a good thing because my knees felt shaky. "Let's get you to your room. You look like you could use some rest," he said. I nodded. To my utter shock, Lavi leaned down and swept me off my feet. He carried me like a princess off of the platform.

"You don't have to carry me. I can walk," I said quietly.

"I don't want you to trip again," he said.

"I'm not _that _clumsy!" I protested.

"Yeah, you keep thinking that," he said with a smile. I giggled under my breath, probably so close to silently that he didn't hear me.

"Thanks." I doubted that he heard me that time either. I let my head slump against his shoulder and my eyes slide shut. I hadn't noticed until just then, but I was exhausted. I was also grateful to have a new friend like Lavi. Finally, I was surprised that I'd just thought of him as a friend…I'd never really had one before.

* * *

**And one more chapter is done! As always, thanks for reading. If you fancy to, you should leave a review. Next chapter coming sometime soon. **


	4. The Unintentional Assault

_**Chapter 4: The Unintentional Assault**_

~Lavi~

For some reason I was really worried. Maeko had looked strangely terrified when I'd last seen her. As she disappeared around the corner I could help but stare after her. Of course, that was yesterday. I'd helped her to her room yesterday, but even then she still seemed to be worrying about something. I couldn't help but long to ease her worries. Why would she not come to see me or at least _try _to find me, though? I figured that she'd want to find me as soon as possible. Maybe that was just me being bigheaded, though. Did she see me as a friend?

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't see the table that I was about to walk into. My knee erupted in pain and I emitted a string of curses as the tabletop involuntarily halted my steps. I slammed my fist on the table and silverware clattered. "Lavi, are you alright?" asked a voice.

I looked up to see Allen staring at me, concern in his eyes. He was probably the nicest person I'd ever met, so of course he'd be worried about me.

I nodded and raised my hand, "Don't worry about me. I'm just a little out of it." I sat down beside him.

"You're rarely out of it," he said as he took an abnormally large bite out of a piece of chicken, "It's unnerving."

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just—"

"Worried about Maeko," Allen offered.

I grimaced, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes," he replied, turning his attention back towards his meal. Of course, me being his best friend, I couldn't compare myself to any type of edible substance. I frowned as he tuned out, giving ever last bit of his attention to his food. I still droned on, though, "I think she's worried about something. I'm not sure what it is, but if it's bothering her it's bothering me." Allen didn't hear a word I said. He instead inhaled a whole piece of cake in one bite. That would be impressive if it were anyone other than Allen—a normal person—but inhaling large quantities of food was pretty much the norm for my little white-haired friend.

"Really?" asked a voice. I whirled around and relief flooded through me. I sprung from where I sat and launched myself toward Maeko. Her eyes went wide and she held up her hands to try and defend herself. It didn't work. I wrapped her in my arms and hugged her tightly, "I thought you were dead!"

"Dead? Why would I be dead?" she shouted, "The only way I'm dying anytime soon is out of the lack of oxygen."

I slightly loosened my grip on her, "I was seriously worried. Why didn't you come find me?"

"Oh, I was with Lenalee. She gave me a tour, so I didn't really have time to find you."

"You still should have come to visit," I complained.

"Yeah, ok. Can you let go of me now?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Stop being so childish," said a deep voice. An arm reached down and plucked Maeko out of my arms. She dangled in the air like a ragdoll with a very surprised expression painted on her face.

"Kanda?" I questioned, "What are you doing?"

"Saving this girl from you," he said matter-of-factly. I stared. Kanda? Saving Maeko? It didn't seem like it belonged in the same sentence.

"Thank you," Maeko said.

"You're welcome," he said and set her down gently on the ground, "Don't let him get a hold of you or he'll never let go."

"Come on, Yu. Don't be such a sourpuss!" I chimed. Kanda glared at me.

"I told you never to call me that," he growled, "And don't call me a sourpuss either." With the he stalked off.

"He's nice. I like his ponytail," Maeko said as went to sit down beside Allen.

"He's not nice," Allen said. He stabbed his fork into the table and I could practically see the flames of hatred flare up around him. I sat beside Maeko as she inched away from Allen.

"Allen and Kanda don't really get along all that well," I stated. Maeko nodded in understanding.

"Do you like Kanda?" she asked.

I nodded, "He's a good guy, even if he is a little…rough around the edges. Then again, all of us are here. Except for you, it seems. You're just like a normal person."

Her expression immediately darkened, "Yeah…normal." I decided to change the topic, so we talked about missions and collecting innocence. I answered lots of questions about being an exorcist, which partially made me wonder it she knew what she was doing. Even as we talked, I couldn't help but wonder why she'd suddenly changed. Was being normal really that bad? I guess I didn't know.

* * *

~Maeko~

His words were like a sucker punch to my gut. I know that's not a very ladylike description, but it was true. Normal. He thought I was normal. It didn't bother me that he thought that, actually I wanted to be normal. What hurt the most was how far from the truth that was. I wasn't normal.

"…but many of the missions are pretty dangerous. You're not like Allen, Maeko. You don't have a parasite type weapon," Lavi continued.

"Parasite type?" I interrupted.

"Allen come here," Lavi said, turning to his friend. He grabbed Allen arm and pulled off his glove. I couldn't help but stare.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Allen protested.

"This is a parasite type weapon," Lavi said to me, "He's able to purify himself if he's shot by an akuma. You can't. Don't get shot." His tone was joking and light, but I knew he was serious. I barely heard him talk, though. I was still staring at Allen's arm.

"Maeko? What's wrong?" Allen asked. I could hear the concern in his words, concern for my well-being, but it slipped my mind almost immediately. This was bad. I was entranced. Somehow I could see that Allen's innocence was unusually powerful. Why hadn't I seen this before? I don't know the answer to that question. All I know is that in that very moment, I couldn't do anything but reach for his innocence. He stared at me as I slid my fingers along the rough, dark surface of his hand. I paused as my fingers touched the glowing green cross in the center of his hand. The urge hit me hard. It came with being a Noah: the urge to destroy innocence. I couldn't think about anything other than ruining that piece of perfection, that sliver of good.

I was about to, but something stopped me. It was that very something that I'd wanted to destroy that tightly grasped my neck and lifted me into the air. I grasped at Allen's arm, which was suddenly huge, and struggled for air. My feet dangled a few feet above the ground. "Allen, what are you doing!?" Lavi shouted. I writhed and struggled, but it was no use. I felt weak for some reason.

"I'm not doing this! I swear!" Allen yelled back. Suddenly, a wall of emerald-colored energy knocked Lavi back. It was pure innocence. I could see other exorcists rise and begin their various attempts to break through, but it was no use. Exorcists are unable to break innocence. I felt Allen's—or rather his innocence's—grip tighten around my neck. I could feel my trachea collapse.

"Maeko, I'm sorry!" Allen shouted over the rushing sound the innocence was emitting. It sounded almost like gale force winds, which I found strange. I ignored Allen. It wasn't him who was doing this. His innocence was the one who had felt my hatred for it and my desire to destroy it. It had acted alone in a form of self-preservation, but also to protect its master.

I closed my eyes and summoned what little ability to make articulate sounds I had left, "I'm sorry. I won't destroy you."

"Maeko!" Lavi shouted. He had his hammer out and was trying to break through the wall. I could see Kanda, his face contorted into a look of intense focus, slicing with all his strength. Lenalee looked terrified but also angry. I spotted another exorcist, one I hadn't met yet, who was also trying to help me. He was strangely tall and pale. He actually looked a bit intimidating.

"Maeko, what do I do?" Allen shouted. I looked down to him and saw that there were tears in his eyes. I wondered if this had happened to him before. There was a way I could find out. My life wasn't in danger—I _am _a Noah—so I decided I might as well. I plunged into his memories and found the truth. His innocence had killed his own father. I was horrified and fascinated simultaneously. I withdrew from his head and rasped a few words, "Don't worry, Allen. It won't happen again."

I wanted to comfort him and assuage his worries, but I regretted saying that as soon as the words left my mouth. He'd wonder what I was talking about. If he figured it out, he'd wonder how I knew. They would find out. They would exile me just as my family had. He stared at me with tears streaming down his face.

"Calm down, Allen," I rasped. I needed him to be calm otherwise he would gain any control over his innocence. After all, innocence is nothing without its accommodator.

He tries to get a hold of himself but I could still see the fear in his eyes. He was terrified that he'd kill me just as he'd killed his father. I weakly reached forward, a little dizzy now due to lack of oxygen, and touched his face. "Allen, listen to me. You can stop this. I know you can. You're stronger," I said quietly. His grip tightened and his face looked conflicted.

My consciousness started to fade. Black lurked at the edge of my vision. I started to see stars. "Allen, please," I said. Suddenly, there was silence. I felt myself fall to the ground and I tried to gasp for air. Unfortunately, my collapsed windpipe hadn't healed itself yet. I writhed on the ground, clawing at my throat. If this went on much longer I really would lose consciousness. I felt arms wrap around me but wasn't sure whose they were. Finally, after what seems like minutes of agony, my windpipe regenerated. It had only been a few seconds, but it felt like longer.

I gasped for air and coughed repetitively as if there were something stuck in my throat. My newly formed windpipe was scratchy and itchy. I opened my eyes, still breathing heavily. Lavi's frantic eyes were staring down at me.

"Maeko?" he questioned. I could hear the worry and also the silent question. _Are you alright? _

I opened my mouth to say something but found that my throat wouldn't allow it. I smiled weakly and nodded. He let out a breath that I hadn't noticed he'd been holding and his pressed his forehead to mine. I stiffened but relaxed when he spoke, "I thought you were going to die."

I wanted to say something, to reassure him. I couldn't. I could feel his warmth breath run down my neck and I shivered. I felt a rush of cold air when he lifted me up and handed me to another exorcist. I stared up at the many curiously and realized he was one of the ones who had tried to help me. He smiled shyly. "Hello, Miss. My name is Arystar Krory."

I smiled and nodded. It felt sort of awkward having introductions where you couldn't speak.

"Allen!" shouted Lavi's voice. I turned and saw that Lavi was striding towards his friend. Yes, they may have been friends, but considering the death stare that Lavi was giving Allen they might as well have been nemeses. **(A/N: I looked up the plural of nemesis. Yes, it actually **_**is **_**nemeses. Weird, right? I almost wrote nemesi, which is like the plural of octopus, but stranger.)**

Allen looked shaken. His legs were curled close to his chest and his face was hidden in his knees. He clutched himself tightly. "What did you do!?" Lavi bellowed. Allen didn't look up.

"Lavi, you should calm down. Allen wouldn't do that intent—" Lenalee began.

"I don't care! He almost killed her! He almost killed Maeko! Do you think we should just let him get away with that?" Lavi shouted. I squirmed out of Krory's arms and started towards the two. Allen stayed silent while Lavi continued to look outraged. I touched Lavi's shoulder gently and smiled. He fell silent. I turned away from him and sat next to Allen.

"Allen," I whispered. It was all I could do. I hadn't realized it, but my vocal cords must have been injured as well. They were in the process of healing, so all I could do was whisper. "Allen," I whispered again. He wouldn't look up or respond. I sighed and leaned forward. I gently wrapped my arms around him in an attempt to comfort him. I didn't know what he was going through right now, but I was sure he felt guilty. I wanted him to know that I wasn't angry in the least.

"It's alright," I whispered, "I know that you didn't do that out of your own free will. You're too kindhearted a person so do such a thing. I simply hope that you'll be able to forgive yourself like I've already forgiven you."

He looked up and I noticed that his cheeks were still damp. "I'm so sorry," he whimpered. I swear, he was just like a little child. I put a hand on his head and smiled.

"I'm alright and so are you. That's all that matters," I whispered.

A mixture of anger and guilt crossed Allen's face, "Your neck." I immediately touched my neck and winced. It was strange. I'd felt pain before, but it usually went away after a bit. This was different. The pain lingered and it was excruciating. I did my best to ignore it, but a cold sweat still broke out on my forehead. I felt a bead of sweat slide down my back and I furrowed my brow. My neck was stinging and it felt tight. I put my hand over it, afraid that if I were in too much pain my stigmata would appear. I couldn't have that, so I stayed strong.

"Don't worry, Allen," I said, "I'm alright." I tried to understand why I was in so much pain. My best guess would probably be because it was his unusual innocence that had injured me. I'd manage to heal partially, but my neck was still aching.

He covered his face with his hands again, "I'm so sorry."

I got to my feet. There wasn't really anything I could do at this point. He was dead set on wallowing in guilt. I'd told him it wasn't his fault, but he didn't listen. I just hoped he'd get over this soon. I didn't like seeing him in pain even if I'd just met him.

"Come, we should bring you to the infirmary," said a voice. Strong arms swept me off of my feet and cradled me like a baby.

"Thank you, but I think I'll be fine," I said.

Krory looked horrified, "How could you say something like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You should really get yourself examined," Kanda said, stalking over to join us, "You can't go on missions in bad shape. It's potentially dangerous."

"Oh. Alright, then," I said quietly. Krory turned and carried me—I guess—in the direction of the infirmary. Even with the tour Lenalee had given me, I knew I would still get lost at least one hundred times before I got the hang of it.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Krory asked. He looked so concerned that I had to smile and pat his head.

"You're just like a little kid," I remarked.

He frowned, "I am not a child." I laughed and readjusted myself in his arms. Kanda walked beside us quietly and I arched my neck to look at him. My head dangled upside down and it looked like he was walking on the ceiling.

"You're quiet," I said. My hair swayed back and forth with each step Krory took. Kanda gave me a sideways glance.

"You talk a lot," he replied.

I smiled, "I wanted to thank both of you for trying to help me."

"Of course we'd attempt to help you. You're one of us now. We don't require any thanks for that at all," Krory said. I raised my head and looked at him. _One of them_. That's when it hit me. Even if I had my differences…I belonged somewhere.

I covered my eyes with my hands so that I wouldn't cry. It seemed like I'd been doing that too much lately, and I was determined not to do it again. Something about being around people made me want to cry. I was pretty sure, though, that they were joyful tears.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Krory asked.

"I'm alright," I said. I took a deep breath. My neck had stopped hurting now. I felt normal. Well, not normal exactly. I felt happy.

"Don't cry," Kanda grumbled.

I glared at him, "I'm not crying, Ponytail."

He stopped walking immediately and he looked horrified, "Ponytail!?"

"Whoa. He raised his voice," I said, "I thought he didn't do that very often."

Krory chuckled and kept walking, "That's because he doesn't."

Kanda caught up with us, "Who do you think you are calling me Ponytail!?"

"Same person I was before I called you Ponytail," I replied.

Kanda's mouth dropped open and he didn't say anything. "Wow, he must like you," Krory stated.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

"If anyone else called him that he would kill them," Krory said with an innocent smile. I gulped. Had I just stepped on a landmine? I nervously glanced over to Kanda. He was walked beside us, his hands clenched into fists and his eyes dark. He looked peeved but not like he was about to run me through with his sword. I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

* * *

**Don't worry, you'll get to see more of Lavi's reaction soon. I'm hoping to incorporate at least a chapter in which she really gets to know all of our favorite exorcists. (Especially Kanda, Krory, Allen, and Lavi because I love all of them) Leave a review if you'd like and remember to anticipate the next update! Thanks (again) for reading my story. **


End file.
